


New York, New York

by micchi



Category: Shame (2011), Wanted (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们无法彼此救赎</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

那事过去一年后，Brandon并没什么好转。

他没去找心理医生，他觉得没那个必要，他习惯困在纽约的冬季里，在冷雨中漫步，在寒风中晨跑，他已经不记得温暖的加州夏日阳光，他只记得Sissy手臂上一条又一条的伤口。

他曾经用心去记过到底有多少道伤疤，后来，后来也就淡忘了。

他换了份工作，他不想每天面对David、琢磨要怎么砸掉他的脑袋。

他还住在原来那间公寓，洗手间的墙上留下清洗不掉的血迹。Brandon考虑过请人来打扫，最终他决定顺其自然。雪白的墙壁上的斑点最终蜕变成褐色，好像Sissy还在这儿似的。他出去胡搞的次数不增不减，倒是没有买色情片或其他“肮脏的玩意”，也记得不再用公司的电脑做这档子事，Brandon把这当成是种进展，但他并不觉得有多值得高兴。

他就这么活着，困在纽约的冬天里，体会不到任何情感，麻木地行走，对着电子屏幕发呆，大脑从不曾认真消化过环绕他的一切。

然后他遇到了Wesley。

Brandon没费心问过Wesley的全名，他甚至惊奇自己记住了Wesley这个名字。他们相遇得颇有戏剧性，Brandon在自虐式地晨跑，在第十大道附近发现了Wesley，他把Wesley当成一个普通的即将冻死在街头的无家可归者，压根没费心多看一眼，直到对方手里的枪抵上他的腰。

这对Brandon来说是个新鲜玩意，有那么一秒他几乎觉得自己再次活过来了，他渴望这陌生人开枪，这陌生人看起来足够危险，他身材矮小、握着枪的手却相当沉稳，尽管身上好几处伤口都在流血，他抓住Brandon的另一只手依然有力，Brandon无法挣脱。

他压根不想挣脱，他等着那发子弹射进自己身体，他觉得自己等这一天等了太久，终点迟迟不来，道路又如此漫长。

“叫辆出租车，带我去你家。”陌生人说，他有着皇后区的口音。

在出租车上，陌生人昏倒在了Brandon怀里，他的血悄悄渗透了Brandon穿着的廉价T恤。Brandon本可以把他扔在出租车上一走了之，他应该这样的，但他手上沾满了血迹，炽热、粘糊糊的血，像Sissy的。

他把陌生人带回了家。

那家伙进门后就醒了过来，勒令Brandon带自己去浴室并放满水。Brandon木然照办，接着他看到陌生人脱掉了身上的衣服，枪就放在水槽边，仿佛他压根不觉得Brandon算得上是个威胁——这在陌生人的体格来说可算是盲目自信。陌生人将衣服粗鲁地从伤口剥离时，疼得叫了一声。Brandon一直坐在角落里观察他，直到看到这人赤裸的身体他才明白此人自信的来源：陌生人身材矮小，但肌肉结实饱满，他的腰、背上有几道刀伤，肩膀上有一个子弹孔，Brandon好奇他怎么居然还能站起来。他注意到自己的浴缸不知道被陌生人动了什么手脚，牛奶一样的半固体在里面缓缓流动。陌生人钻进去，半固体很快彻底凝固，把他封在里面，那场面看上去有点滑稽。

枪依旧摆在水槽上。

Brandon盯着那把刻着花纹的银色手枪看了一会儿，又看了看陌生人。

陌生人完全沉没在牛奶溶液下，只勉强露出鼻孔呼吸。

Brandon走到抽水马桶边，一手扶住墙壁，另一手拉开自己的运动裤，开始撸懂胯下的阴茎。他不知道自己干嘛会在此时此地做这件事，话说回来，他一向不知道自己干嘛要做这件事，因此他听之任之，手指熟门熟路地撸动敏感的皮肤和血管。

他自慰了两次。

之后陌生人身上覆盖着的巧克力一样的东西开始龟裂，那家伙钻出水面，盯着Brandon，娃娃脸上满是不和谐的胡须，眼睛蓝得透彻无比：“伙计，你知道，我能听见你。”

Brandon面不改色地拉好裤子：“滚。”他说，又补充了一句：“滚出去。”

他洗掉了手上的体液，在陌生人赤身裸体爬出浴缸、用他的毛巾裹住下身时，一言不发地摔门走出了浴室。

Brandon换掉了衣服，从冰箱里拿出水，坐在沙发上慢慢喝，陌生人半裸着走出浴室，一边用手扣着肩膀上的伤口，很快他手里就多了一枚子弹：“医药箱？”他抬头问Brandon，Brandon盯着他仿佛他来自外星：“我说了滚出去。”

“去你妈的，”陌生人粗鲁地回答：“没看见我有枪吗？”

他的枪其实还留在浴室，Brandon耸了耸肩膀：“药箱在浴室。”

陌生人骂骂咧咧地又走了进去，这次他呆了好一会儿才出来，依旧半裸、围着Brandon的围巾，手指上晃着他那把枪。他身上的伤口居然已经开始愈合，而Brandon正拿出自己不多的理智来分析自己由于胡搞导致感染了什么新奇的性病，从而引出眼前这一幕幕幻觉的可能性。

不过很可惜，这半裸的蓝眼睛男人和他的枪，似乎并不是幻觉。

“你真操蛋。”陌生人在沙发上坐下，“好吧，我也挺操蛋的，我是说，这本来只是个小活，不应该失手……”他絮絮叨叨地说，Brandon半闭上眼睛，想着好极了，这还他妈是个话唠的家伙。他注意到了陌生人手掌里除了枪之外，还有一小块纤维布片，像是旧时代那种纺织机织出来的。Brandon冷淡地移开了自己的视线，他不知道还有什么话能比“给我他妈的滚出去”更能描述自己眼下的心境，因此他决定在找到合适的单词前闭嘴。

陌生人还在说个不停。

“叫我Wesley，我是Wesley。伙计，你对这事儿接受得还他妈不错，上次被我抓住的那家伙吓得都要尿裤子了。哦，真累……你觉得我能在你这沙发上睡会儿吗？”

Brandon觉得他找不出什么更好的词儿了，因此他站起来，扯掉陌生人身上属于自己的毛巾：“给我他妈的滚出去”，然后他把浴巾丢进洗手间的脏衣篮，进了自己的卧室、用最大的力气甩上了门。他躺到自己从Bed Bath & Beyond买来的床单上，感觉略微好过了一点，他想着自己怎么竟会陷入这样一个困境，然后又开始想自己有多久没有思考过前一个问题。

电话响起来，直接跳到答录机，Sissy执着地要他接电话。这一年来Brandon倒不再全然无视她，十次里面大概会接个一两次，足够维持到她不再用刀把自己手腕割开。今晚绝不是那一两次之一，Brandon就那么躺着，等着她放弃，而她最终也放弃了。

据说她在加利福尼亚过得不错，终于学会开车、还出了点小事故。

听到Sissy过得不错，并不能让Brandon开心起来，而他为此憎恨自己更多。

不请自来的陌生人Wesley在沙发上过了一夜，谢天谢地他穿上了来时那套衣服，尽管染满血迹并且千疮百孔，但Brandon并不想在吃早饭前看到他的裸体。他做了煎蛋，在往杯子里倒橙汁时Wesley醒了，揉着眼睛坐起来：“老天，闻着真香，能给我点吗？昨天晚上那女孩儿是谁？你女朋友？操，我以前也有个女朋友，她干的唯一有创意的事儿就是操我的朋友……”

Brandon放下杯子，踱到Wesley身边，一把揪住他的领子把他按在沙发上：“你他妈是谁？”他大吼：“他妈的到底想来这儿干嘛？”

他老是这样对Sissy发脾气，惹得她瞪大眼睛、惊恐地看着他，但Wesley不是Sissy，他抓住了Brandon的手、一拳就把Brandon揍到了地板上。

“耶稣基督啊！”Brandon喊着，他觉得自己的鼻子说不定彻底断了，可一部分的他又觉得这感觉好得要命。血流出来，被他吞进嘴里，他瞪着Wesley，防卫地等着Wesley的下一步行动，可Wesley只是站起来伸了个懒腰，他看了Brandon一眼，仿佛他是个毫无价值的东西，然后走到料理台边，叉起了煎蛋毫不客气地塞进嘴巴：“冷静点，伙计，每个人都他妈有自己的问题，在我没喝到早上的咖啡前，给我冷静点。”

蛋黄粘在了他的脸上，他有双柔软、丰润的嘴唇，看上去像玫瑰花瓣般鲜红，他还有柔软的褐色头发，乱乱地翘着，他看上去像个大学新生。

Brandon站了起来，拳头在身侧握紧又放松，然后他一句话也没说，走到洗手间洗掉了脸上的血迹。他的鼻子上肿了一大块，Brandon只是随手找出一块胶布敷衍地贴上。他整个人早就千疮百孔，不差这点伤害。走出浴室时，Brandon看到Wesley端着盘子，快乐地吃着煎蛋，一面看着他手里那块纺织布，他咬着叉子的样子让Brandon想起了在俱乐部给自己口交的那个男人。鬼使神差地，他对Wesley说：“我家没咖啡，我一般在公司喝。”

“猜你也是。”Wesley头也没抬：“咖啡的事儿就别再费心了。”

他说得理所当然，好像Brandon就该给他当差似的。这次Brandon没摔门，他压着火气换了西装，Wesley突兀地说：“你有纸笔吗？”

Brandon从柜子里拿出便签和圆珠笔，撕掉了便签上写着应招女人号码的那一页，把剩下的递给Wesley，Wesley接过来放在膝盖上，抓着那块布料，咬着笔杆，在便签上写下一串的0和1，类似某种密码一样的东西。Brandon想着该如何让这家伙滚出自己的公寓、滚出自己的生活，说来奇怪，他能对Sissy毫不客气地说出残忍的话，却不知道如何对Wesley开口，倒不是说他怕Wesley再揍他，这陌生人闯入他生活不过一晚，他已经用掉了这一个月的情绪。

这到底是好事还是坏事，Brandon说不上来。

他出去上班，坐在地铁里盯着周围的人，目光毫无意识地从他们身上穿过，他的脸绷得太紧，皮肤几乎要裂开，在纽约清早的空气中隐隐作痛，当他终于到达公司、饥渴地冲向咖啡机时，他想的是那个陌生人喜欢的究竟是速溶咖啡、还是现磨。

下班时Brandon去买了这周的食物，他抱着两个大纸袋走进家门，Wesley还在，显然出去过，他的外套彻底裂开、勉强挂在身上，而且Brandon很肯定他身上又添了新的伤口。Brandon把袋子里的食物分门别类放好，期间Wesley光着脚在他的客厅里走来走去边打着电话，嘴里的脏话层出不穷，他好像在和谁讨论子弹的问题。Brandon对此毫不关心，他做了点简易的三明治，正想着冰箱里是不是还有马丁尼的时候，Wesley挂掉了电话：“嗨。”他说，盯着Brandon手边明显两人份的食物。

Brandon没说话，他把盘子端到餐桌边，Wesley也就跟着老老实实地坐下。吃掉食物花了他们不到五分钟，其后Brandon靠后坐在椅子上，舔着自己手指上残留的花生酱，Wesley盯着他，看着他的舌头卷过修长的手指，偏头笑出了声。

“操，你可真是够糟糕的，不是吗？”他说，他笑起来的样子简直天真得像个处男。

没准他是呢，Brandon想，但又想起他好像絮絮叨叨地提到过“女朋友”这词儿。他忽然觉得自己蠢到加了，他不知道自己在干嘛，他应该出去、随便在哪个酒吧勾搭个女人（或是男人，近来他真的不挑剔），干上一场，再百孔千疮地回来，但现在他坐在这个陌生的持枪者对面，舔着自己的手指，就像过去任何一个收他钱吸他老二的婊子一样。这事儿太荒谬绝伦，Brandon竟然笑出来了，他站起来端过空盘子，Wesley却拉住了他的手。

Brandon看着他的蓝眼睛，漫不经心地猜着他的下一步举动，又觉得自己其实无须在意。

哪怕这家伙一枪打爆他的脑袋，Brandon也懒得在意，而Wesley身上某种东西告诉他，一枪打爆别人的脑袋绝不是什么新鲜事。

 

“你有什么毛病？”Wesley开口了，声音里含着拙劣的调情意味，那在Brandon看来简直不堪一击：“我的毛病，”他皱着眉毛，挣脱不开Wesley的手：“是一个他妈的拿着枪的陌生人闯进了我的公寓！”

 

Wesley眨了眨眼睛，这时候Brandon意识到他刮了胡子，脸颊光滑、下巴尖细，两道弯弯的浓眉挑起，盯着Brandon仿佛在考虑是不是要再给他一拳，但他伸手摸了摸Brandon还淤青着的鼻梁，然后他说：“愤怒，愤怒并不能帮你什么。”

他站了起来，一下子紧贴上Brandon，逼着他后退、直到在沙发上坐倒，他的手捏着Brandon的下巴、两人之间的距离有点太近了，嘴唇几乎要贴在一起：“我不吃你那一套，你叫什么？”他问。

“Brandon。”Brandon不知道自己为什么要回答这个问题，他的手不知不觉缠上了Wesley的外套，他觉得胯下硬得发疼——他今天在公司完全没有自慰，倘若Brandon有个心理医生，那这一定是心理医生痛哭着嚎叫“突破点”的时刻。

Wesley点了点头：“Brondon，”他说，然后他脱掉了自己的外套。

现在他看上去似乎对得上Brandon的步调了。

事实证明，Wesley绝非处男，但他显然对这档子事儿也不怎么熟悉，Brandon扯开他的皮带，手指插进他后穴时，Wesley咬住了他的嘴唇，“让我来，”他说：“你需要这个。”

接着Brandon就松开了手、放弃了掌控，他惊异Wesley是怎么看出来的，那双蓝色的眼睛仿佛看透了Brandon内心深处他自己尚未领会的黑暗之处，他的手指插进Brandon的身体，生疏，粗鲁，但他说得对，那就是Brandon需要的。

电话突兀地响起，但他们谁都没停下。两个人都喘得厉害，Brandon压根不在意Sissy是不是能听到这个。Wesley终于进入了他，伴随着Sissy机械地念“接电话、接电话”的声音狠狠地把他干进沙发里——就小个子来说他的确有着不同寻常的活力和体力。Wesley的心跳得厉害，Brandon甚至不知道他这样怎么还能活着，但Wesley看上去很好，精力充沛、脸颊红润，好像还能这么干上几个小时似的。Brandon抬手揪住了那头浓密的褐发，把Wesley的脸按向自己胸口，另一只手伸进他们两人之间，抚慰着自己的阴茎。

他其实没怎么硬起来，这有点像和Marriane那一次，Brandon惊异自己竟然还记得她。

Sissy挂掉了电话，Wesley喘息着开口：“女朋友？”

“妹妹。”Brandon回答。

“听上去不像。”

“我们一家都有点操蛋。”Brandon不知道自己干嘛说这个，“她身上的伤口估计比你都多。”

“我猜她不是我的同行。”

“如果你在自残俱乐部工作。”

“哈，”Wesley的动作缓了下来，他的手抓着Brandon的肩膀，几乎扯坏他的T恤衫，他闻上去像是火药和子弹，还诡异地有点花生酱的味道：“这不算太不寻常，对吧，我是说，几年前我也是这样，倒不是说割自己什么的……”他停顿了几秒，接下来又开始律动：“你坐在小小的格子间里，你的上司是团操蛋的狗屎，你的女朋友是个婊子，你的账户上连十块钱都他妈没有，你想着你为什么活着，你为什么站在这儿，为什么？”他看着Brandon的脸，直视Brandon的眼睛：“你习惯了一辈子做个废物，你想过要站起来、干点什么，自己改变这些吗？”

这话让Brandon几乎笑出来，他想想这些年，一个又一个他操过的模糊人影在眼前晃过，他非但不记得他们，甚至连总数都不记得：“我想我大概‘干’得不错，少说也有半个纽约城。”他说，在Wesley粗鲁的动作下皱起了眉毛——Wesley是对的，他想要这个。

“那不是我要说的，呃……操……”Wesley长长地喘息了一声，Brandon觉得他已经完事了，不过他吃不大准。Wesley压在他身上，结实的肌肉和他的胸膛贴合在一起，心跳依然剧烈得像是擂鼓：“我们每个人都有自己的破事，”他抬手露出一个顽皮的笑，食指对上自己的太阳穴，做了个开枪的手势：“那时候我从没想过我会是现在这样，Brandon，相信我，再坏也坏不过一枪干掉自己老爸了。”

他裂开嘴露出一个奇怪的笑，某种东西告诉Brandon，他并没有真心在笑。

“我要付你心理咨询费吗？”Brandon说，他觉得自己今天说的话比过去一周都多。

“就付我干洗钱就行了。”Wesley笑着说，Brandon看到他裤子上自己蹭上去的体液，薄薄的嘴唇微微抿了起来。

这一晚Brandon睡得意外地安稳，天亮时他发现Wesley不知什么时候离开了公寓，餐桌上留下了一些现金，没有字条，没有其他痕迹。

就好像这个蓝色眼睛的男人从来没出现过。

生活又回到原来的轨迹上，太阳照常升起，每一天都离死亡和解脱更进一步。

Brandon还不知道自己距离能够回答“我在这儿做什么”这问题还剩下多远，他只不过继续照常活下去，毫无意义地操一些人，回避Sissy的电话，而Wesley也不知道是否有一天他会在那些细密的织布间找到“Brandon”这个名字。

这不是一个关于治愈或重逢的故事，有些人注定会将自己引向毁灭。


End file.
